


恶龙

by Delandour



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 人外, 流血警告, 脑交/神交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: 一名美丽的炽天使踏入了恶龙的陷阱，于是一场血腥的性爱开始了。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 12
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	恶龙

**Author's Note:**

> *名字衍生的种族梗。龙族L×炽天使月。部分设定魔改，并不严谨，考据党求放过。  
> *BGM：Everybody Gets High-Missio（太带感了一定要听！）

——正文——

月在踏入这个山洞后就绷紧了每一根神经。

这里的一切都让他感到不适：黑暗无光的空间让他不得不开启夜视术才能看清周围的环境；空气中潮湿的水汽让他的翅膀似乎都沾湿而变得沉重；洞穴内更是弥漫着一股陈年的霉菌的味道，明显没有良好的通风。而其中让他最为凝神的是未知的危险——毕竟他现在可是在黑龙的巢穴里。

千年之前，他曾亲手持弓将它射落天穹，可惜那附有光与烈焰的神之箭并未彻底夺去它的性命，那狡猾的黑龙从此销声匿迹，在人间躲藏起来。直到此次他苏醒的预兆惊动了神座旁侍立的月。

作为炽天使级别的天使长，月在发现黑龙苏醒的征兆后就立刻通知了其余的天使并只身前往到龙巢，企图在它完全苏醒之前把它杀死。高傲又强大的撒拉弗对自己的实力有着绝对的自信，这次他定能一雪前耻。

巨大雪白的六翼轻轻扇动着，月足不沾地，悬在空中，首先用探查术检查整个洞穴内是否有魔法陷阱的痕迹。彻查没有魔法气息后才六翼一动，穿梭空间直接来到了沉睡的巨龙面前。

洞穴内只有一些荧光生物提供微弱的光源——现在还加入了月身上自然散发的白色柔光。月无意掩盖自己的存在，他不是卑鄙的刺客，被发现了就光明正大地打一场，实力至上。巨龙似乎没有意识到自己将要被杀死的事实，浑身漆黑无华的鳞片随着呼吸的起伏翕动着，暗沉得吞噬了所有的光亮。

月冷冷地盯视着巨龙，召唤出了和自己血脉相连的神之弓，准备一击必杀。可这把缠绕着白色火焰的黄金之弓刚出现在他手上，无数的黑影就向他袭来，月神色一凝，背后的六翼暴涨，化作巨镰向周围扫去。那些黑影一接触到光明魔力纯度高的吓人的翅膀，就纷纷尖叫着化为黑灰。

月扇动着翅膀嫌弃的扫开黑灰，认出这是魔界的一种魔藤，遇见魔力波动就会贪婪地扑上去，直到吸食完猎物所有的魔力与血液才罢休。这种低微的魔界生物虽然能躲过探查术，但是对他来说连雕虫小技都算不上，只不过是路边的渣滓。

可就是这吸引住他注意力的这一秒，月突然感到身旁的黑龙气息一动，比沉睡时恐怖千万倍的龙压突然爆发，就算是他也头晕目眩了一瞬，下一秒就发现自己被捏在了龙爪里。

【抓到你了，我的小鸟。】低沉古奥的龙语吐出连空间都在震颤，月面无表情地看着黑龙反瞳中一道白色的瞳线，六翼一振就挣脱了束缚，“L·Lawliet，需要我教你对神族的礼仪吗？”

黑龙张开了双翼，瞬间洞穴内部就被遮天蔽日的膜翼所笼罩，他仰天长啸，龙语字节一个个印在空间壁上，瞬间掀起了巨浪般的魔力波动。月心道不妙，匆忙之中只能以六翼护住自己的身体，等待空间的震荡停止直至趋于稳定。

【我很高兴你还愿意跟我寒暄，夜神月。】一股巨力袭来，月感到自己被压制在了地面上，他睁开眼，看见黑龙锋利的趾甲擦身而过深深插入地面，形成了一座临时的囚笼。月心下懊恼再次受制于人，但是当他想要抽调魔力时却发现这片空间一丝魔力都没有！

【禁魔空间，不用挣扎了。你的天使同伴也到不了这里。】黑龙歪过头，白色针状的瞳孔紧盯着月，似乎对他这副衣衫凌乱的狼狈样子很感兴趣，【好久不见？】

“你想干什么？杀了我复仇？”月的胸膛因为气愤而剧烈地起伏着，龙族的身体优势对禁魔的他几乎是全面压制，自他从生命树上诞生起他从来没受到过这种屈辱！

【不，说实话我对和神族开战没有兴趣。我也不明白为什么你们当年要因为奥杜因之书追杀我，是因为上面写满了神族傲慢的黑历史吗？】L慢条斯理地用趾甲尖挑开月身上白色的长袍，露出在黑暗中莹润的仿佛在发光的肌肤，【我只是对你——你的身体感性趣，夜神月。】

“你在说什……”常年禁欲的撒拉弗刚皱起他精致的眉头，然后就被一条沾满透明涎水的舌头从头到尾地舔了个遍。龙涎的味道是一股特殊的腥香味，温暖厚重的味道让人闻多了头脑发晕。龙族宽大肥厚的舌头甚至可以卷起月的腰肢仔细品尝他的味道，舌头尖端有着一处分叉，上面敏感的气味收集器捕捉着空气中和它所接触到的气味分子，神族纯净甘美的味道毫无保留地冲击着黑龙的味蕾。

患有洁癖的月现在简直要疯了，留在他身上的透明涎水在触碰到空气后就干涸成膜，紧紧地黏住他的肌肤。更别提那条布满粗糙颗粒——舌蕾——的舌头，磨蹭着他的肌肤激起阵阵痒意。湿软黏滑的舌头将他来回舔了好几遍，每一处角落都不放过，彻底把月剥了个干干净净。以及虽然L对月会掉毛的羽翼显得兴趣缺缺，月还是能感觉到它们全部被沾湿了，羽毛紧贴皮肉的感觉相当糟糕。

月在L停下舔舐他的动作后咳嗽了几声，然后怒气冲冲地开口——他之前害怕吃进这恶心的涎水而选择闭口不言忍耐怒气——“说出你的目的！还是说你只是想羞辱我？那么总有一天我会杀了你一【血】前耻！”

【你杀不了我。】黑龙的语气带着一点愉悦的餍足，月只感觉眼前一花就出现了一个鸦发的青年，他舔着嘴唇，似乎还在回味刚才的美味，“从我看见你的第一眼我就知道，你无法夺走我的性命。顺便，你非常的……甜美（sweet），月。”

青年浑身赤裸，皮肤苍白，可以看出他身上龙化的特征还是相当明显：他的颧骨和下颌骨处都长出了黑色的骨刺，那双眼睛还是在一片漆黑中有着一道竖直的细白瞳线的反瞳；脊骨处凸起一串黑色的骨刺，狰狞地刺向天空；肩胛骨处伸展开来一对黑色的龙翼，比起原型时已经缩小了许多，但仍不掩其上森严肃杀之气；一条覆满鳞片的龙尾从尾椎处伸出，尾端长着锋利的骨刺；他的身躯结实，仿佛由白色大理石雕琢出的一般比例线条完美，只是部分皮肤上还覆盖着轻薄的黑色细麟。

L一动龙翼就闪身到了月的面前，他伸出食指蘸取了一点月眼角刚刚因为咳嗽渗出的生理性泪水，然后放在唇边一舔，“不错的味道。”

“别用这种对待食材的措辞。”月的语气非常恐怖，如果可以，L毫不怀疑他会召唤出利剑捅进自己的心脏。可惜他现在浑身湿漉漉的赤裸模样实在没什么威慑力。

L捏住月的下巴咬上他的嘴唇——货真价实的咬——没有魔力守护的神体在龙牙面前显得如此脆弱不堪，几乎是瞬间就渗出了金色的鲜血。月因为吃痛反射性地张开嘴，然后那条滑溜溜的舌头再次钻进来侵犯了他。L吮吸着他的嘴唇，舌头搜刮着血液与唾液，就好像它们是什么甘霖琼浆。

月被吻得头脑发昏，他从未知道口腔这块小小的地方能产生如此之多的刺激，电流窜上头皮激起一阵发麻感。而且似乎有一股火焰从全身烧向心脏，热得他口舌发干。

“看来已经起作用了。”L放开了月的嘴唇，在他的耳边低语。似乎是不熟悉人形的发声模式，L为了咬字清晰故意说得很慢，语调慵懒，字与字之间拖出了奇妙的暧昧味道。“龙涎可是上好的催情剂。”

“让我来教教你什么是欲望的快乐，我可爱的小鸟。”

月在头昏脑涨间感觉自己被翻过身去，双手的手腕也被抓在背后，压在他收拢的雪白羽翼的上方。L按住他的头部下压，让他不得不翘起自己的臀部，然后L的右腿挤进月的双腿间强硬地分开了他的腿，露出粉嫩的处子穴。那处现在正如同花蕾般紧闭着，月简直能感觉到L有如实质的目光刺在自己的皮肤上贪婪渴求地注视着，视线所及之处犹如火烧。

然后月感到一个湿软的物体顺着股沟滑入了蜜穴，L松开钳制他手腕的手转而去掰开他的臀瓣，但是月的身体也因为异样感的刺激虚软无力无法反抗了。那条灵活的舌头似乎很中意穴内温暖紧致的触感，反复摩擦着内壁，月青涩的身体根本经受不住这种挑逗，全靠L支撑着才没有直接跪坐在地上。

“你在干什么！……哈啊……好奇怪……”性经验为零的可怜天使只能不住地喘息，本能地扭动身体想要挣脱L的手掌。身体奇怪而陌生的变化加上被人掌控的感觉让他首次产生慌张的情绪，当即挥动着翅膀就想要逃离。

“我可没有给你逃跑的选项，小鸟。”黑龙不悦的低沉声音在月的耳边响起，对方明显第一时间就察觉了他的意图，抓住了他的腰和他一起升到了空中。L的左手粗暴地抓住月中间的那对翅膀——炽天使的中翼是飞行时的主力——然后右手捅进了被刚才的舔舐弄得濡湿的肉粉色小洞，开始非常草率的扩张。

本着龙族的侵略性，他们从不会对自己的交媾者抱有任何【体贴】的情绪，龙族会为助兴让他们饮下龙血，于是交媾者在狂热的快感下会忘记所有痛苦，并且在龙血的作用下加快了再生速度。龙族淫乱的本性也让他们留下了繁多的龙裔，这些在人类眼中可怖的龙血怪物曾经在大陆上肆虐过相当长的一段时间。

但是抱着一种奇妙的情绪，也许是在禁魔环境下的天使看起来过于脆弱，白皙光洁的皮肤和温暖的身体也很合他的心意，L难得的想要温柔地对待他的性爱对象。手指的戳刺让那小穴淌出了不少淫水，如同汁水丰盈的果实破开了一个口，于是香甜的汁水源源不断地涌出。

L估计着差不多了，便把自己勃起的半阴茎顶到那处湿漉漉的入口，尝试着先塞入一个半阴茎，另一个只能委屈地戳在天使粉乎乎的囊袋上。L的性器根部和囊袋处都覆盖着细麟，蹭的月皮肤发痒，他被体内突然侵入的灼热惊得一懵，下意识地扭头去看，直接目睹了那紫红色的性器侵犯自己的全过程。

视觉上的插入和体内的异样感搅在一起，说不清是惊吓更多还是快感更多，但是生殖器官代表的意味月还是清楚的，于是迟来的羞耻感包裹了他的全身，和情欲混在一起让他的肌骨都发热，在皮肤表面晕出艳丽的红霞。

“你会为……你做的事情……付出代价的！”L的顶撞让月的威胁破碎的不成句，显然这并没有吓到L。他只是饶有兴趣地注视着现在还在逞强的炽天使，为他还没有失去理智而惊讶。

于是他用指甲划开自己的手腕，递到月的嘴边强迫他喝下自己的血液，然后举高手腕欣赏黑红色的血液一滴一滴玷污天使洁白羽翼的美景。月只感觉腥热的龙血就像凶猛的火焰从他的齿关一直燃烧到内腑，就连翅膀也开始发热瘙痒，他不禁发出了痛苦的呻吟。

L抓住他的大腿让他正面朝向自己，抬手就在天使赤裸白皙的胸膛腰腹上勾勒下一笔猩红的符文，然后一路蔓延向下在天使粉嫩勃起的性器上打了个圈，最后手指挤入了已经被半阴茎撑满的小穴里。

“真想让你成为我的祭品，我可爱的小鸟，你将是我最美的祭品。从看见你的第一眼，我就决定要占有你了。”L俯身亲吻月因为欲望的冲击已经变得浑浊的蜂蜜色双眼，然后把自己的另一个半阴茎也强硬地塞入月的后穴。

天使在疼痛的刺激下放声尖叫，他光洁的身体已经画满了充满占有意味的血腥邪恶的符文，沾染血污的翅膀无力地扇动着，红与白的对比如此的刺眼，圣洁者堕落淫荡的画面邪性的美感喷薄而出。

甬道被撑到极限，堪堪维持在破裂的边缘，原本粉嫩干净的小口现在沾满了龙血与黏液，内里的穴肉被操成了烂熟的红色。L的一个半阴茎刚刚结束了射精，可另一个仍勃起着在小穴中操弄，把龙精和淫水搅和成一片，随着撞击抽插被带出体外。

月无处受力的胳膊只能攀上L宽厚的后背，指甲在那苍白的肌肉上留下红痕。L射精的同时也把他带入了高潮，月的眼角渗出泪水，不知是因为快感还是痛感。

精神的恍惚与高潮让他灵魂内宿生的精神体也显现体表，与巨龙的体型相媲美的巨蛇在空中呈现半透明的姿态，它生有六翼四足，浑身缠绕着白色的烈焰，正是撒拉弗的另一重分身。空中同时出现的还有黑龙的精神体，龙爪正钳制着巨蛇的七寸部位，粗大的性器毫不留情地侵犯着巨蛇的泄殖肛孔。

而在这两只洪荒巨兽的虚影之中，两位主角同样囿于疯狂的性爱中。灵魂与肉体的双重沦落彻底让月陷入了极乐，这场荒诞而血腥的交媾持续了七天七夜，才随着禁魔空间的崩塌而落幕。

——END——

*一些关于黑龙L的小设定：

①：奥杜因之书（此处的奥杜因捏他了上古卷轴5里的名字）：由远古巨龙、龙族之始祖奥杜因留下的一段记忆。载体不明，内容不明。有人说里面记载了能毁天灭地的龙语魔法；也有人说里面记载了世界上所有的智慧与文献；说法不一。

没有人知道L怎么得到奥杜因之书的，但是这是他被神族追杀最可靠的理由。

②：L平时并不喜欢出门，像他的同类那样到处烧杀抢掠。他通常是在钻研自己的龙语魔法，但流传更广的传言是他在研究奥杜因之书。L对自己的巢穴的布置并不讲究，他有一个傀儡管家帮他管理这一切。听说经过成千上万年，这位傀儡管家已经拥有了自己的灵魂。

③：据说他相当喜欢人类的小吃，甚至会偶尔化形裹上斗篷去买。一般都是月糖、蜜果串、甜卷这种甜食。

④：传言L从奥杜因之书中窥见了自己被夜神月射落的未来，可惜他迷恋上了这位美丽的神族，于是布置了一个长达千年的局，只是为了得到这位炽天使。

*一些关于天使月的小设定：

①：天界九重天最受欢迎的天使，没有之一。他的强大与美丽受到所有天使的仰慕与崇拜，同时也是创世神最喜欢的撒拉弗。他的内心如同他的羽翼一样纯洁无瑕，正义则如他射出的利箭一般锐利坚定。

②：几乎不会让自己休息的工作狂。同时患有严重的强迫症与洁癖。对人间漠不关心，认为内心腐烂的人类根本不值得自己看第二眼。同时自身的欲望也淡薄得超常，在性生活普遍的天使们中简直是出水芙蓉一般的存在。

③：对L的印象：敌人。需要清理的目标。粗鲁无礼的爬行类生物。

*后续可能的发展：L金屋藏娇，小黑屋被迫同居啪啪啪，强j变和j……


End file.
